Ryuzaki Takeda
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancar - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday Semptember 15th - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'11 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 155 lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type AB- - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Fraccion to the Third Espada - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Affiliation None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position 88th Arrancar - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Position None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division Cuarto Espada - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Division None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Partner None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Las Noches, 3rd Tower - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Ressurecion |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Ressurecion Demonio de la Sangre - }} |- |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Specialization Intellectual Tactician - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Attack 44 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Defence 42 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiatsu 68 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 72 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Speed 78 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zanjutsu 7 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zando 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuei 6 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hohō 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Cero 7 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Perks Speed Pressure, Resonating Aura, Double Step - }} |- |- |} Ryuzaki Takeda '''is the 88th Arrancar and Fraccion to the Cuarto Espada, Marques King. Appearence Ryuzaki wears a white trench coat with a black undershirt. His hollow hole is located wear his Adam's Apple should be. He wears white hakama pants and standard footwear. The only notable thing about his clothing is the black cloth worn over his right arm. His mask remnant is part of a samurai helmet on the left side of his head. He has silver eyes that usually hold a bored look to them. His hair is black with gray streaks and reaches the small of his back. His sword is a standard katana. The hilt has a red wrapping and the guard is in the shape of a water drop. His reiatsu color is gray with a red outline. Personality Ryuzaki's personality is usually apathetic towards everything. The only time he'll show genuine interest in anything is when his life is at stake. His one wish in life is to die at the hands of someone he considers his equal. History Not much is known about Ryuzaki's past. The only thing known is that he spent most of his time roaming the Menos Forest looking for an equal. Ressurecion The Ressurecion wielded by Ryuzaki is the Demonio de la Sangre (Demon of Blood) The release command is Purgar a Cabo (Bleed Out). When he releases, Ryuzaki becomes something akin to a Samurai warrior from the Nara period of Japan. His Ressurecion comes with multiple abilites all pertaining to shaping and manipulating blood. (Barriers, weapons, tendril's, etc...) Sangre Manipulación (Blood Manipulation)- Lets me manipulate blood into weapons and mold it into barriers, sheilds, walls, etc... Also works on enemies blood to an extent. Can also fire blood projectiles and incorporate bone fragments into the blood. *Sangre Tóxico/Realce (Blood Poison/Enhancement)- Upon drawing blood from my opponent with a blood weapon, I can inject my blood into their system and manipulate it with reiatsu to attack them from the inside out. Alternatively, I can cut my allies (with their permission of course.) and use it to increase their speed and strength from the inside. (*NOTE: This is an extension of Blood Manipulation and not another ability) *Sangre Hueso Trituración bomba (Blood-Bone Shredding Bomb)- Fires a bomb of blood to spread around the field for manipulation into weapons, obstacles, etc... The bone is to act as shrapnel against opponents. '''(This is an extension of Blood Manipulation and not another ability) *Alteración del flujo sanguíneo (Blood Flow Alteration)- Allows me to control my blood flow should something major happen to my heart. The downside being it requires complete concentration and it renders me immoblie. Sangre Armadura (Blood Armor)- Covers my ressurecion form in blood that's empowered by reiatsu, increasing my speed and strength. Hueso Manipulación (Bone Manipulation)- Same as Blood Manipulation except it only works on my bones and not my enemies. *Hueso Balas (Bone bullets)- Fires bone bullets from chosen points on body. Usually fingers or somewhere along the arms. (Extension of Bone Manipulation) *Hueso brazo de hoja (Bone Arm Blades)- Blades extend from the forearms and makes hand to hand combat more deadly against an opponent. (Extension of Bone Manipulation) *Escudo óseo (Bone Shield)- Allows me to use my bones as a second layer of defense after my hierro is broken. (Idea from Shinya) Weakness: No power is without flaws. My ressurecion is based heavily on blood. So as you can imagine I mostly draw from myself to get it. The longer the fight wears on the weaker I'll become. It's the reason I opted for Regen but that doesn't eliminate the problem. Only delays it. The second weakness is that I can't have floating blood. It must be attached to some source from somewhere. I.E. A pool of blood on the ground. Stats, Skills, and Perks (Forum) Level- 15 Health- 1500 ATK- 35 DEF- 30 REI- 45 SPD- 40 Zanjutsu- 5 Hakuda- 3 Hohou- 5 Kido- 2 Cero (Requires Charge), Bala, Tsukiyubi, Oni Dekopin, Sukiawari, Shitonegaeshi, Senmaioroshi, Sonido, Flash Strike, Dual Strike Stats, Skills, and Perks (Reddit) 88th Arrancar and Fraccion to the Cuarto Espada- Ryuzaki Takeda Specialization- Intellectual Tactician 3 Int/0 Ins + Regen Points- 160/35 Stats- ATK: 50, DEF: 40, REI: 70 Skills- ZAN: 8, HAK: 5, HHO: 15, KID: 7 Perk- Speed Clones Stats, Skills, and Perks (Reddit 2) Fraccion: 290/40 Health: 1557 ATK/DEF/REIATSU/REIRYOKU/SPEED: 45/35/72/72/80 ZANJUTSU/ZANDO: 7/6 HAKUDA/HAKUEI: 6/6. SPEED: 8 CERO: 7